Sólo tú
by maxhika
Summary: Ranma es perseguido por un extraño quien le propone un trato para curar su maldición a cambio de lo que más quiere, ¿será Ranma capaz de hacer el trato con el desconocido? ONE-SHOT. ¡Gracias por leer!


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

 **Sólo tú**

* * *

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, saltando bardas y tejados; su corazón palpitaba violentamente y el oxígeno entraba tan limitadamente por su nariz que tuvo que respirar con la boca, a cada rato miraba por encima de su hombro y para su mala fortuna seguía tras él. Dio un largo salto que él mismo se admiró de la longitud alcanzada, había hecho una hazaña que jamás se imaginó… cruzó el río completamente. Atónito por su agilidad empezó a reír de gusto, al poco tiempo eran grandes carcajadas que resonaban en todo el lugar.

—¡Ahora jamás podrá alcanzarme! —vociferó alzando los brazos al cielo, sintiéndose invencible.

—¿Quién no podrá alcanzarte, Ranma? —preguntó Akane que estaba parada en el camino, con la maleta escolar en las manos, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Un tonto que me ha estado siguiendo como loco desde la mañana —respondió Ranma que con calma caminó hacia ella y al quedar frente a su prometida le mostró una sonrisa altiva—, ahora le quedará muy claro que nadie puede con Ranma Saotome.

—Ni con su ego —bufó Akane que lo miró con cansancio—. Anda vamos a casa, que el maestro dejó bastante tarea y me encargó hacértelo saber.

—¿Viste lo que hice? ¡Salté el río por completo! ¡No cabe duda que soy el mejor!

—En realidad no alcance a ver nada, solo escuché la risa de un desquiciado que atrajo mi atención —dijo Akane que empezó a caminar, fastidiada de los momentos en que Ranma se le subía el ego.

—Oh, vamos, Akane, ¿en serio no lo viste? —insistió el chico de la trenza que se adelantó a Akane para detenerla.

—Ya te dije que no, Ranma —protestó la joven con poca paciencia, pero esbozó una linda sonrisa—. Pero me da mucho gusto que lo hayas hecho.

Ranma en respuesta también le sonrió sincero.

El ojiazul se hizo a un lado para que Akane continuara su camino y él al lado de ella, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

—¿Conoces a la persona que te estaba siguiendo? —le preguntó Akane de repente.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, a lo mejor me lo he topado en uno de los viajes de entrenamiento…

—Ay, Ranma, tú siempre ganándote enemigos —meneó la cabeza en signo de desacuerdo.

—Yo no tengo la culpa siempre, Akane —refutó Ranma que la observó por el rabillo del ojo—. Seguro mi padre me ha metido en otro lío, pero nada más llegue a casa y me va a oír ése viejo —empuñó la mano al tiempo que afilaba su mirada.

—¿Y qué es lo que quería? —Akane estaba curiosa por saber más.

—No lo sé, simplemente empezó a seguirme —se encogió de hombros—. Se me hizo tarde para ir a la escuela y sentí la presencia de alguien, vi que me estaban persiguiendo, entonces empecé a correr y él también, salté y él también…

—¿Y por qué no le hiciste frente? —se le hizo extraño que Ranma no se le hubiera puesto a ése desconocido.

—Eh… porque… verás…

Akane se paró enfrente de él y lo escudriñó con la mirada, arrugando su entrecejo levemente.

—Tenía facciones gatunas —explicó rápidamente el chico.

—Oh, ya veo —se relajó Akane—, eso explicaría el porqué de sus habilidades… ¿Facciones gatunas? —reaccionó.

—Sí, pero no es como Maomolin, porque éste no era completamente gato —explicó Ranma—. Es delgado, con orejas, cola y ojos gatunos —con sus manos se ayudó para expresar las partes del desconocido.

—Como un hombre gato —concluyó Akane pensativa, Ranma asintió—. ¿Por qué te habrá seguido, especialmente a ti?

—Tal vez sabe el miedo que te le tengo a ésos animalejos y quiso jugarme una broma —respondió muy quitado de la pena.

Akane se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa, Akane anunció su llegada y rápida se fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y luego bajar a comer, mientras que Ranma se dirigió directamente al comedor.

Ranma abrió los ojos como platos al ver a ése desconocido con caractaristicas gatunas ahí, sentado tomando una taza de té al lado de la amable Kasumi quien con su dulce sonrisa le presentó al chico.

—Dice que es un viejo amigo tuyo, Ranma y que ha venido a visitarte —expresó la mayor de las Tendo—. Los dejo solos para que charlen, mientras terminaré de hacer la comida, ¿verdad que te quedas a comer?

—Por supuesto, amable señorita —contestó el desconocido con una voz muy agradable.

Kasumi se marchó de la salita dejando a un Ranma inmóvil.

—Por favor, siéntate —el desconocido le señaló un cojín—. No me debes tener miedo, como ves no soy un gato por completo.

Ranma lo miraba muy desconfiado, pero ahora que lo observaba a más detalle, el desconocido tenía razón, no era completamente gato y por algo no le había despertado el pánico que le tenía a los mínimos por completo, pero aun así le tenía recelo. Se sentó, pero muy alejado de él, mirando como tomaba el té.

—Seguro te preguntas por qué te he seguido —continuó el invitado, Ranma asintió—. Muy bien, debo de explicarte desde un principio, pero primero, deja que me presente, soy Ren Mehada y soy un maldito como tú.

El moreno pestañeó bastante, mirando al chico de enfrente. Era un joven que llevaba puesta la gorra de la sudadera azul, se le notaba un poco el cabello platinado, de piel blanca, de ojos azul como el mar helado, con las pupilas en rendija vertical, más no pudo apreciar más.

—Pero diferente obviamente —sorbió un poco más de té—. Mi maldición en permanente, no se me quita con agua caliente ni me transformo con agua fría. Soy así.

—Yo en mi vida te he visto, no vayas a salir que soy el culpable de tu desgracia…

—Para nada —mostró una sonrisa y meneó con la cabeza—. Esto no es culpa tuya, Ranma. Yo me dedico a cazar maldiciones, y sé que tú eres uno de los malditos de las fosas de Junsekyo junto a varios amigos tuyos, sólo que dos de ellos se encuentran en China y él otro… es un muchacho muy desorientado que puede estar en Tokio o de repente aparecer en una isla desierta; al único que he encontrado es a ti.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —lo miró fijamente, no confiaba en la súbita ayuda de Ren.

—Liberarte de tu maldición, Ranma —respondió, sus ojos azules resplandecieron bajo la capucha.

—Ranma —Akane apareció tras de él, vistiendo una falda blanca y una blusa rosa, al ver al invitado de inmediato hizo una leve reverencia—. Hola, mi hermana Kasumi me comentó que teníamos a un invitado, mucho gusto, soy Akane Tendo —mostró una cordial sonrisa al desconocido.

Ren se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos, Ranma de inmediato sintió escalofríos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba resguardado tras de Akane.

—Mucho gusto, señorita, soy Ren Mehada —contestó el invitado que tomó la mano de Akane y le dio un beso en la mano.

Akane pudo distinguir los singulares ojos del muchacho, comprendió de quien podría tratarse y le echó un vistazo a Ranma que estaba tras de ella, apoyándose de sus hombros.

—Tú eres el que ha estado siguiendo a Ranma, ¿verdad? —dijo sin tapujos.

Ren se incorporó y mostró una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero era precisamente para ofrecerle mi ayuda —aceptó Ren que dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Supongo que tu ayuda tiene algún costo —proyectó Akane, hostil.

—Sí —respondió escueto—. Nada que no pueda él sacrificar por ser un hombre por completo, ¿o es que quiere ser mujer toda la vida?

—¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no quiero ser mujer toda mi vida! —contestó Ranma que salió tras de Akane, con la mirada retadora.

—Bien, deberás darme algo que tú quieras…

Por reacción, Ranma tendió los brazos en signo de protección hacia Akane, su semblante era serio y retador. Akane se sorprendió por lo que Ranma hizo.

—Prefiero quedarme con la maldición antes de que te lleves a Akane —expresó Ranma muy seguro en cada palabra que él decía.

Akane no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, pero su corazón reaccionó de inmediato dando un vuelco emocionado.

Ren sonrió de medio lado, sus ojos brillaron de forma indescifrable.

—Yo no he dicho lo que más amas, Ranma —soltó con cierta diversión marcada en su voz—. Entiendo que ames a Akane y que nunca la sacrificarías por la cura a tu maldición.

Ante las palabras de Ren, Ranma se relajó siendo víctima de un color carmín que invadió su cara y la vergüenza se asomó en sus ojos, Akane por su parte había contenido la respiración y también se había sonrojado.

—Tener esta maldición no es tan malo. Tener la visión gatuna, meditar y analizar me ha hecho más sabio. No Ranma, yo no te pediría al amor de tu vida a cambio de curar tu maldición.

—¿E-entonces? —preguntó Ranma tímido.

—Solo quiero ésa bola de estambre que juegas a veces cuando nadie te ve, se nota que te la pasas muy divertido con ella —mostró una sonrisa que dejaba ver gran parte de su dentadura logrando apreciarse sus colmillos gatunos.

Ranma se volvió a poner rojo tomate que incluso sacó humo de las orejas. Aquel era su mejor secreto, era cierto que a veces se ponía a jugar con aquella bola de estambre color arena para relajarse y quitarse lo tenso, le resultaba tan placentero, muy en el fondo tenía ése instinto juguetón propio de un gato. Miró a Akane por encima del hombro y ella a cambio le regaló una linda sonrisa.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Me la das? —insistió Ren mostrando unos ojos grandotes llenos de ilusión como los gatos.

—Eh…

—Dásela, yo te regalo otra. No te preocupes, tu secreto estará bien guardado conmigo —le susurró Akane que lo tomó por la mano y lo miró de una forma que él se sintió hipnotizado de inmediato.

—Está bien… iré por ella —avisó Ranma que se dio la media vuelta.

Akane caminó hacia Ren y le bajó la gorra dejando al descubierto sus orejas gatunas color plata, las tocó y acarició con suavidad logrando sacar un ronroneo de felicidad por parte del chico.

—¿En verdad sólo quieres esa bola de estambre? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ren abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—No, realmente también se me apetece un gran pescado y atún, me fascina el atún…

—Te daré atún entonces —contestó Akane, enternecida por la bondad de Ren.

—Por cierto, Akane —habló con familiaridad el chico—. Ranma siempre está al pendiente de ti, suele ir a visitarte a tu cuarto, te contempla por un rato y luego se va a acostar, eso lo hace todas las noches.

—¿En serio?

—Me cortaría una oreja si miento —se señaló la oreja—. Sólo tú haces de Ranma que su maldición la lleve fácil, porque sabe que lo aceptas tal cual.

—Sí, la verdad es que lo amo, no me importa su maldición —dijo muy confiada, sintiendo que el chico era una persona viable para decírselo abiertamente.

—Se nota el amor que se tienen, pero Ranma se va a curar de su maldición…

Ranma suspiró hondamente al escuchar a Akane, estaba feliz de saber que ella también lo amaba.

—No, Ren, aunque me gustaría ser por completo un hombre hay algo bueno de ser mujer… —interrumpió Ranma adentrando a la sala.

—¿Qué puedes conseguir helado gratis? —interrogó Akane que lo miró con enfado.

—Aparte de eso —Ranma mostró su dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba—. Que me ha acercado más a Akane y creo que es algo que nunca cambiaría.

Akane estaba impresionada por lo que Ranma dijo, su corazón latió con desesperación cuando Ranma la abrazó intempestivamente. Se sintió tan confortable e incluso cerró los ojos.

—Eso significa que ya no me vas a dar la bola de estambre —las orejas de Ren se vinieron abajo al igual que sus ojos demostraron desilusión.

—A pesar de que eres casi un gato, y que yo los detesto, tú me caes bien, te la mereces, toma —le lanzó la bola de estambre a Ren quien los ojos se le agrandaron de felicidad.

El chico gato se puso a jugar con la bola tal como lo haría un gato, ganándose una sonrisa de los prometidos.

—Chicos, la comida está lis-… —Kasumi que entró a la sala y vio Ren jugando como gato se quedó sorprendida, a los pocos segundos que se recuperó y vio a Ranma y a Akane abrazados no le impresionó mucho—. Podríamos adoptarlo.

—¡Claro, yo encantado! —respondió Ren de inmediato.

A Ranma casi se le salen los ojos al ver que Ren se había convertido completamente en un gato gris plateado y que se dirigió en un brinco hacia Kasumi, donde ella lo recibió gustosa.

—Ga-gato… —Ranma estaba el suelo con grandes lagrimones recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Míralo del lado bueno, Ranma —Akane se acuclilló para quedar frente a su prometido—. Así los dos podrán compartir la bola de estambre y jugar como los lindos gatitos que son —le guiñó el ojo.

—P-pero…

—Sólo tú haces que mi vida sea más pintoresca —Akane se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente para luego mostrarle una lindísima sonrisa—. Gracias por estar en ella.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hola gente hermosa de FFNET!**

¿Cómo están? Espero que súper n.n escribí este one-shot para ustedes, como un pequeño presente, espero que les guste, es con muchísimo cariño porque ustedes también forman parte de mi vida n.n ahora sí es meloso; para ser sincera me gustó el personaje de Ren, me lo imaginé como un lindo gatito *u*

De antemano les agradezco sus comentarios y si les gusta para agregarlo a favoritos n.n muchas gracias.

Nos leemos, un beso y un abrazo con harto cariño, cuídense mucho!


End file.
